


something fishy

by AssumingMinds19



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Dessert & Sweets, F/F, Fish, Oil, One Shot, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssumingMinds19/pseuds/AssumingMinds19
Summary: Supergirl, defeated by a fish.Just a one-shot about Lena teaching Kara how to cook.





	something fishy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic. I was inspired at work today. Had to teach a newbie the fish station. Hope you enjoy :)

Kara couldn’t quite fathom what exactly she was doing wrong, but the fish wouldn’t cooperate.

 

She had simply wanted to cook her girlfriend a nice meal. 

 

Ok, admittedly Kara was not a good chef. It wasn’t like she _wanted_ to order in as much takeout as she did. With the amount she needed to eat, it cost a fortune. 

 

But Kara could light water on fire, so she was forced to order six pizzas to eat in one sitting rather than risking the building burning down. 

 

That was, until she had moved in with Lena. The CEO refused to let her girlfriend order so much takeaway that she could spend twenty minutes talking to the delivery person about their sick grandmother.

 

_“How can you order takeout so much, you discuss **that** with the takeaway guy?”_

 

_“He was just asking when I was next going in to visit at the hospital. Phylis was asking after me.”_

 

_“PHYLIS?”_

 

So even though Lena had two huge corporations to run, she allowed a ridiculous amount of time meal planning the blonde's food for the week. Lena got up an hour earlier then Kara, just to make sure there was a near buffet level of breakfast foods available. She would spend every Sunday afternoon stewing or baking in her ridiculously large oven, portions of different foods for the reporter to eat throughout the week. And every dinner, the CEO would have something ready for the superhero. 

 

Obviously, they were both busy people. Sometimes Kara needed to reheat something because Lena was still at work. And occasionally when they were both exhausted from putting out fires, literally and figuratively, the CEO would allow takeout.

 

Though the green-eyed woman made an effort to keep those nights to a minimum because Kara always insisted on inviting Josh the delivery boy in because the blonde said he missed their conversations.

 

But the fact was, no matter how busy, Lena always had something home cooked for Kara to eat in the fridge. The dedication to the superhero’s health and wallet, however futile as the hero had a ridiculous metabolism and Lena never let the blonde pay for the groceries anyway. Warmed her heart.

 

Which is why, after much research and contemplation, Kara decided that for once _she_ was going to be the one to cook her girlfriend dinner.

 

She had it all planned. Kara decided she would go for simple, but effective. She managed to make a chocolate cake for dessert, which as a connoisseur of chocolate she could honestly say was delicious. A simple salad as a starter, easy peasy. Lena liked salad.

 

But then she hit a wall. 

 

She managed to bake the vegetables for the main dish ok. The blonde even decided to just serve lemon wedges instead of a sauce for the fish, Kara didn’t want to overextend her abilities.

 

Then came actually cooking the fish fillet. 

 

The hero was a little nervous as she eyed the pink flesh of the salmon she had bought. Kara knew salmon was the CEO’s favourite fish, and she wanted to cook it correctly. She had bought extra fillets for herself, so she decided to cook one early so she could do it right later.

 

The problem was she didn’t just use one test fish, she used ten.

 

She didn’t know what was happening. Kara knew Lena liked the skin to be crispy so she made it crispy, but when she flipped it over in the pan and gave the presentation side time to brown nicely, the middle of the fish was bone dry.

 

Kara tried different pans and different oils. She tried crowding the pan with multiple fillets. Heat dispersion maybe? But nothing she did worked. Worst of all, all the burning oil was now smoking up Lena’s penthouse and even though she turned the oven fan to its max, nothing was stopping it.

 

Of course, that was the second that her girlfriend decided to come back early from work, her own arms laden with groceries for tonight's dinner.

 

She was met with a hectic sight. Kara’s hair and face seemed to be covered in more oil than a pubescent boy’s. There was enough smoke in the apartment to set the sprinklers off and on the bench, a full tray of overcooked salmon fillets.

 

“Kara, what are you doing?” The woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

At the question, the blonde burst into tears of frustration. Lena overcame her urge not to touch the oil clad super and rushed to give her a hug while simultaneously turning off the burner on the oven.

 

“I just wanted to make you dinner for once. You cook so much for me all the time and you spend all your money and free time on it. But I can’t even cook a fish right!”

 

Lena almost wrapped a tea towel around her hand before she patted her girlfriend’s oily hair.

 

“Darling, you didn’t have to cook for me. I like to cook, you’ve just given me an excuse to do more of it,” she said reassuringly.

 

The blonde sniffled in her arms.

 

“It was going so well though. I made a cake and I made a salad! The vegetables roasted perfectly. I just can’t get the fish right!”

 

The green-eyed woman withdrew herself from Kara’s grip and viewed the situation clinically.

 

“Well,” she asked. “What have you been doing?”

 

The blonde blinked at her girlfriend’s question, before walking her through her many problems. How she wanted the skin crispy, but the fish always overcooked. That she’d tried all of Lena’s fancy artisanal oils and none of them worked.

 

“Not even different frying pan’s worked!”

 

The green eyed woman looked hesitant before she asked gently.

 

“Kara… did you try turning the heat down?”

 

The super blinked at her girlfriend stupidly and frowned.

 

“But I want the skin to be crispy! You like the crispy skin!”

 

Lena smiled at the blonde’s earnest insistence of cooking it the way Lena liked it.

 

“Come on,” she said rolling up her sleeves and washing her hands. “I’ll show you.”

 

The CEO demonstrated how she would pat the fish off for excess water, drizzle it in oil, salt and pepper, before she lay in fizzling into a pan of fresh oil on a high heat.

 

“But that’s what I did! Minus the oil and salt and patting… But the heat, it’s exactly the same!”

 

“Patience, darling,” Lena replied smiling. “So now, once the skin’s crispy you want to turn the heat down before you flip it. So the presentation side browns, but the middle of the fish stays moist.”

 

Kara watched in awe as Lena perfectly cooked her fish and plated it up.

 

“And voila!” The brunette cried exaggeratedly.

 

The blonde stared at the fish, before turning to look at Lena.

 

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

 

The CEO blushed at Kara’s compliment and waved it away.

 

“Pshhh, it’s just a fish.”

 

The blonde’s eyes darkened. A mix of love and lust as she advanced on her girlfriend and pressed her against the counter.

 

“I meant you taking care of me. You take care of me so well,” she hummed out, her voice laced with innuendo.

 

The CEO took in a sharp intake of breath before she stuttered out.

 

“Don’t you want to try it? See if it tastes okay?”

 

Kara shook her head and leaned closer to whisper in her lover’s ear.

 

“I’d rather taste something else.”

 

The green eyed woman shuddered against the hum of the hero’s words.

 

"Kara," she whined. "You're covered in oil."

 

"Well," the blonde said, leaning in further.

 

"Why don't you join me in the shower?"

 

The CEO groaned, before nodding her assent. 

 

“I guess we better skip straight to dessert after then," her tone layered with double meaning.

 

Kara smirked as she sped them both to the bathroom.


End file.
